Wholock preview
by Andrew Clark1
Summary: Crossover between Doctor Who and Sherlock. This is a preview, I need help creating the character's voices because I suck at dialogue. Please write reviews to help me develop them better.


The grey London skies were illuminated by the flashing light of the TARDIS. No one paid much attention as the blue box materialized in a dark, decrepit alley. The door pulled open and three figures stepped out into the gloom. "When are we, Doctor?" asked Amelia. Her fiery hair was slightly curled, falling just below her shoulders and her deep, hazel-grey eyes glowed with adventure.

"Oh, I'm sure you know this place very well," the Doctor said with an ecstatic grin. He had deep dimples from many years of smiling and his eyes were wrinkled from many years of sorrow. "Go take a look," he said pointing with his chin.

Amy ran towards the bustling city streets, careful not to trip over the rotting garbage. She stopped abruptly when she reached the bustling road. In frustration she screamed, "OI, why'd you bring me here?!"

"I didn't bring you here. I brought myself here. It just so happened that you guys tagged along for the ride." He walked briskly out onto the crowded street and took a quick, decisive left. "I need to meet with a friend." Then sharply, he turned around and doubled his pace in the opposite direction. "This way, Ponds."

"Where are we going?" asked Rory. The Doctor suddenly stopped to adjust his red bowtie. He turned tight on his heel to face Rory.

"221b Baker Street, of course," the Doctor replied with a slight smile.

Rory's face drained pale white as if he'd seen a ghost "Y-you mean we are going to meet-"

"SHERLOCK bloody HOLMES!" All her frustration and anger was transformed into distilled excitement.

The Doctor spun with one arm up, bent at the elbow holding his silver sonic screwdriver. "Come along, Ponds," he said extending his arm. He took long strides down the gum covered sidewalk. He danced his way through the oncoming crowds of commuters, bouncing, dodging and weaving, in and out, up and down.

The Doctor halted as the threesome neared Sherlock's flat. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver like a magic wand. It made a shrill, metallic sound and the green light on top lit when he pushed the button. Quickly he twisted its handle and read the reading. "W-what's wrong?" Rory asked unsurely. The Doctor's eyes rose before the rest of his head, his face wearing a grim expression.

"Oh nothing," he replied. He forced a smile and turned away. "Well come on." They reached the old, wooden door. It needed another coat of black paint, the brass numbers over the knocker needed shining, the wood was dented underneath the knocker from many years of use and and the wood was badly damaged around the lock. The Doctor reached out for the knocker and hesitated. He reached inside his tweed jacket and pulled out his sonic instead. The lock clicked and the Doctor nudged the door open, timidly putting his head through. "Hello?" He pulled his head back outside and shut the door with extreme speed. "Not a good time," he said panting, eyes wide.

"What did you see?" Rory asked alarmed.

"There was a chair and screaming and bullets and guns, I HATE guns."

"Someone might be in trouble. They might need our help!" Amy began to run towards the front door. "Come on!"

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, "No. He can handle it, trust me." She shook his hand off her back and ran to the door. Grabbing the door knob, she twisted and shoved and shook but the door wouldn't budge. She banged and banged and banged. The door slowly opened and a small, frail head poked out.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Mrs. Hudson!" She stepped outside the door, revealing her short stature. Mrs. Hudson was wearing a long-sleeve floral dress that tapered in above the waist, the way most old women's clothes did, with a black scarf tied around the waist. Her blonde hair was cut extremely short. "Oh you haven't changed a bit."

"Its been twenty years, twenty long years since I last saw you. I assume you came for Sherlock. Oh he'll be so happy to see you again." She held open the door for them all. It was a mess. There was a broken chair at the base of the stairs. Books lined the staircase and were strewn all across floor, clothes covered the railing and clear test tubes ran along the wall. There was an overturned cupboard at the top of the stairs. Suddenly a harpoon flew through the open doorway forcing Rory to jump out of the way.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?!" Rory yelled over the gunshots.

"Oh, business as usual. I try not to interrupt them while they're working." After a final gunshot, silence fell over the house. "The Doctor is here to see you." Mrs. Hudson yelled up the stairs.

The group began walking up the creaky stairs. "Doctor who?" John Watson asked.

"Doctor. The Doctor." They entered Sherlock's flat. There was couch along the right wall, a desk on the far side of the room, on the left there were two arm chairs pointed out facing away from the fireplace. Above the couch there was a smiley face painted in yellow spray paint with bullet holes. Long red drapes hung, covering the windows. Under one of the curtains Rory noticed a foot.

"Is that a-"

"What? That oh. No, no that's not a foot," John said inching over to the window, attempting to cover it up.

Sherlock scanned them quickly. "Your hands say doctor- no, nurse. You're nervous. No. Scared... of me. Why? No you aren't scared of me, you're scared for her because of me. You want to protect her. Wedding ring... new wedding ring. Newlyweds. You don't think she knows what's good for her. Your eyes." (needs work- can't figure out what his eyes say)

"Oh my god," Amy said in awe. Rory's mouth was agape.

"Your adventurous. You hide your fear, you don't want to appear weak. Oh, you are a feisty one." Amy's face started boiling red. "Your makeup says your a model. Its obvious that he loves you more than him but you do love him. You care too much about what others think of you and in doing so you sometimes forget him."

"I do not! Thats a lie!"

"If you didn't care about what I was saying you would've noticed that he'd wanted to hold your hand."

"Oh," she said astonished. "Well how bout all the other stuff?!"

"People look but don't see but the Doctor isn't people. He sees everything that was, is or will be. He, like me, is a genius."


End file.
